Episode, Fandom, and Fanfiction in the Nutshell
by DarthMarker27
Summary: Basically, Episodes, People in the fandom, and Fanfiction of the Loud House in the Nutshell. (Cover by me)
1. Brawl in A Family in The Nutshell

_Brawl in A Family in The Nutshell_

Lincoln: Hi I'm Lincoln Park and welcome to the most hated episode ever.

Lori and Leni: We are fighting over a dress like little bitches and are in stupid fight protocol.

Lincoln: Oh no.

Lisa: Here a bagal from the couch, which has nasty shit.

Lincoln: I don't give a crap about what you say, I'm eating the bagel anyways.

Lincoln: Oh no, I'm sick, but for only 5 second.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: Stop fighting please.

Lori and Leni: No

Lincoln: Leni, get your dumbass to Luna's and Luan's room.

Leni: Ok

Sister: Don't do this Lincoln.

Lincoln: I don't give a shit about what you said, I think Lori and Leni might cool down tomorrow but Luna and Luan will fight tomorrow.

 ** _*The Next Day*_**

Lincoln: Oh no, all my sister's are fighting.

Parents: We are gonna hide in our room like a lil bitch.

Lincoln: Fuck you.

Clyde: Stay with me until tomorrow.

Lincoln: Ok

 ** _*The Next Day*_**

Lincoln: You guys made up.

Lisa: Yep, now I'm gonna tell you that you fixed it by leaving, even tho that was poor wording.

Lincoln: I accidentally revealed your secrets about each other.

Sister: We are gonna fight again.

* * *

 _Alternative Ending_

Lincoln: I'm so mad.

Sister: Calm down

Lincoln: NO, YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND LISTEN TO ME FOR GODDAMN ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, THIS SISTERS PROTOCAL IS STUPID AND SO ARE YOU GUYS, AND NOW, I WILL HATE YOU GUYS, HOPE OUR PARENTS WOOP YOUR ASS.

Parents: WE ARE TIRED OF YOUR SHITS, YOU GUYS ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE AND WERE TAKING AWAY YOUR STUFF.

Sisters: We regret it and now we are gonna fix it up.

 ** _*Later*_**

Sisters: We're sorry Lincoln.

Lincoln: I forgive you.

* * *

 _Syngenesophobia Verison_

Lincoln: Fuck you guys.

Sisters: You'll regret that.

 ** _*After one brutal fight scene*_**

Sisters: Oh no, our brother is damaged.

Parents: YOU BITCHES ARE GROUNDED, MEANING YOUR STUFF ARE BEING TAKEN AWAY.

Lincoln: I'm scared of my sisters expect Lily because she did nothing wrong, just like Hitler and Stalin. (Just kidding)

Lincoln: Now I have nightmare.

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln is at the hospital and I'm gonna beat the crap out of Lynn Jr.

 ** _*After one intense fight in school*_**

Principal: Your suspended.

Ronnie Anne: Shit.

Lincoln's friends: We hate the sisters.

Lynn Jr: Lincoln hit me with a tray.

 ** _*At the hospital*_**

Lincoln: Get away from me, I'm still scared of you *cries*

Sisters: We're sad.

Rita: We're taking you girls to therapy

 ** _*At therapy*_**

Rita: YOU GIRLS ARE STUPID FOR FIGHTING OVER A DRESS BUT ITS ALSO MY FAULT.

Sisters: We're sorry.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: I'm out of the hospital but I'm still scared of my stupid ass sisters.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: I'm back at school.

 ** _(Syngenesophobia by That Engineer is still in the making, Meaning it ends here)_**


	2. Singled Out in The Nutshell

**Remember "Singled Out" by Lentex? Now, let me tell you something, what the hell was that ending? So, Lola was Satan this whole time? I thought Lola would be punished indefinitely by either her parents or authorities.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy this.**

* * *

 _Singled Out in The Nutshell_

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Park and welcome to the a fanfiction which has the worst ending.

Lincoln: Oh no I accidentally broke a model house that was for our parents.

Sisters: We gonna act like Britain and France and declare war on you.

Lincoln: I'm gonna act like Nazi Germany and declared war on you guys.

Sisters: Ok

 ** _*Later_ ***

Lola: Hi I'm the bootleg Princess Peach or Princess Bitch and I knew Lincoln Park broke our model house by mistake but I don't care.

Lisa: Hi I'm the midget verison of Albert Einstein with brown hair and I'm gonna use smart words that no one understands until I say it the second time in average words.

Lisa: (Uses smart words)

Lola: Wut?

Lisa: Lincoln has to suffer.

Lola: Ok

 ** _*Later*_**

Clyde: Hi I'm Clod and I backstab you because of Princess Bitch.

Lincoln: Fuck you Clod.

Clyde: I hate Princess Bitch.

 ** _*Later*_**

Leni and Luna: We want out of the war.

Sisters: Go, we don't care.

 ** _*Later*_**

Leni: Hi Im the white girl verison of Patrick Star and I'm back into the war since our grandpa got hurt and we blame Lincoln Park even tho Princess Bitch did this.

Lucy: Hi I'm the girl from the Ring and I backstab my sisters to save Lincoln Park.

Lynn Jr: Hi I'm Sport Antic and I backstab my sisters and I'm tied up because of them.

Luna: Hi I'm Moon and I want to help.

Lincoln: We help Lynn.

Lucy: I backstab you.

Lincoln, Lynn, and Luna: Shit.

 ** _*Later*_**

Parents: You guys cause destruction at the house and we are furious.

Loud Siblings: Crap.

Lynn Sr: Hi I'm Pinocchio and I'm gonna be a dumbass and suggest a camp for bonding.

Loud Siblings: Ok.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lori: Hi I'm an Phone-A-Holic and I gonna steal Godzilla (Vanzilla) with me.

Lynn Sr: Oh no my Pinocchio ass is in jail.

Loud Siblings: Shit.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lola and Lisa: We have capture you guys.

Loud Siblings (Sans Lori): Shit.

Lisa: I'm gonna put a chip on Lincoln Park.

Sisters (Sans Lori, Lola, and Lisa): Don't do it.

Lincoln: I gonna do it anyways.

Sisters (Sans Lori, Lola, and Lisa): NOOOO

 ** _*Later*_**

Lucy: I saved you.

Lincoln: Yay

Lori: Stop Lola

Lola: No

Lincoln: I'm back and I want to fight you.

Lola: Lol, I been Satan this whole time and now I'm dead.

Loud Siblings (Sans Lola): Yay.

* * *

 ** _The End._**


	3. Making The Grade in The Nutshell

**Requested by That Engineer, author and writer of "Syngenesophobia" and "What is a Person Worth?. Great stories by the way, check them out if you hadn't did so.**

 **I hated this episode, another one of these episode where Lincoln is blamed. The one scene where the sisters, sans Lisa, kicked Lincoln out of Vanzilla to make him walk home for changing Lisa was too (or maybe) far.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Making The Grade in The Nutshell_

Lincoln: Hi, Lincoln Park here and welcome to the worst episode of season 2, along with "Brawl in A Family" and "No Such Luck"

Lincoln: We in school.

Mrs. Johnson: We have a new student.

Lisa: Hi I'm midget Albert Einstein and I think Kindergarten is stupid cuz of nap time.

Lincoln's Friends: Change her please.

Lincoln: No, fuck you.

Lisa: I've changed.

Lincoln: Oh no.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln and Lisa: We got in trouble.

Clyde: I just cried for getting in trouble.

 ** _*At Home*_**

Sisters (Sans Lisa): You will now be an outcast for changing Lisa.

Lincoln: Fuck off.

Lori's bitch ass: We're kicking you out of car version of Godzilla for changing Lisa.

Lincoln: Kill yourself.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: I need to change Lisa so my stupid ass sisters stop treating me like an outcast.

Lisa: I've change back to myself.

Lincoln: Good.

Lisa: To my teacher, dont you dare wake me up or I will cause World War 3 with North Korea, Russia and China.

* * *

 _Alternative Mode_

Sisters: We hate you Lincoln because Lisa can't help us.

Lisa: Hold up, help you? Motherfucka, you can do these shit on your own.

Luna: Not true.

Lisa: Shut your bitch ass up with your paper clip earrings ass, stop playing your shitty jam and do something for once in your life.

Luna: Harsh.

Lisa: As for the rest of you, stop blaming Lincoln Park, stop asking me for help, and do these shit on your own, I'm gonna act like a normal person until further notice.

Lisa: Also, Dad's cooking is shit.

Lynn Sr: I'm sad.

* * *

 ** _The End._**


	4. Dance, Dance, Resolution in The Nutshell

**Requested by Eclar1916**

* * *

 _Dance, Dance, Resolution in The Nutshell_

Lincoln: Hi I'm Lincoln Park and welcome to an episode where Luna acts OOC in one scene

Lincoln: I'm hiding from Robbie Rotten so I don't go to the dance.

Ronnie Anne: Hi I'm Robbie Rotten and I looking for Lincoln Park so we can go to the arcade even tho he thinks were going to the dance.

Lincoln's friend: He's not here.

Ronnie Anne: Shit.

 ** _*Later*_**

Sisters: Did she asked you out to the dance?

Lincoln: No she didn't you stupid fucks.

Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy: We felt bad for you so were setting you up for 4 dates even tho it's impossible to handle that many dates.

Lincoln: I lied to you guys so I can go to the arcade with Clod.

Luna: I'm gonna act OOC and force you to go to the dance.

Lincoln: Fuck you (sad face)

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: Help me Clod.

Clyde: Ok

Polly Pain: Hi I'm Lollipop and I have an horrifying chin.

Giggles: Hi I'm Google and I'm funny.

Haiku: Hi I'm Mavis from Hotel Transylvania and I'm spooky.

Tabby: Hi I'm Toby and I'm somehow friends with an 15 year old.

Lincoln: Oh god Robbie Rotten is here, gotta hide.

 ** _*Later*_**

Mrs. Johnson: We are gonna expose Lincoln Park's location even tho we didn't know he was set up on 4 dates.

Polly, Giggles, Haiku, Tabby: You cheated on us? were mad.

Lincoln: BLAME MY STUPID ASS SISTERS.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: Yay, I gave 4 of my friends a girlfriend.

Ronnie Anne: Found you, wanna go to the arcade.

Lincoln: Yep.

Lincoln: Let's do a scene where we almost kissed but we're playing a game while making weird noises.

* * *

Alternative Ending

Lincoln: You guys are stupid.

Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy: We'e sorry.

Luna: Sorry for acting OOC (sad face)

Lincoln: I forgive you.

* * *

 ** _The End_**


	5. Heavy Meddle In The Nutshell

**Requested by** ** _DreadedCandiru2_**

* * *

 _Heavy Meddle in The Nutshell_

Lincoln: Hi I'm Lincoln Park and welcome to the stupid sisters episode.

Lincoln: I have been bullied and yet everyone laughs at me, fuck them.

Clyde: Ignore em.

 *** _Later*_**

Lincoln: This stupid ass girl put gum on my hair, my sister's can't see this.

Clyde: Can't be bad.

Lincoln: You're an idiot Clod.

 ** _*Insert meddle flashback*_**

Clyde: Holy fuck, I'm an idiot.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: Let's do a montage of me making sure my sisters except Lisa see the gum on my head.

 ** _*Insert Montage*_**

Parents: Take out the trash.

Lincoln: Fuck.

Lincoln: Oh no it's my retarded sister Leni, better put on this trashcan on my head which makes me look more retarded then Leni.

Leni: Nice look retard.

Lincoln: Bruh.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: Crap, it's Lisa.

Lisa: *smart words*

Lincoln: Wut?

Lisa: There's gum on you head idiot.

Lincoln: Don't tell anyone even tho your gonna tell em anyways.

Lisa: Ok.

 ** _*Later*_**

Sisters: Your being bullied and were gonna help.

Lincoln: Oh no.

Sisters: We gang up on an expy of a character from Hey Arnold.

Lincoln: Crap.

Lincoln: The bully is Bobby's crazy sister who's a bitch.

Sister: She does that because she loves you even tho that's the lamest ways of why a girl loves you.

Lincoln: You guys are stupid.

Sisters: Let's form a tornado which is impossible to do and somehow doesn't destroy the house.

Lincoln: Clod, my stupid ass sisters strikes again, they think the bully loves me.

Clyde: They right.

Lincoln: You're an idiot.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: I'm gonna kiss you which will result in a black eye.

Bully: Hi I'm Ronnie Anne and I'm gonna punch you.

 ** _*One Punch Later*_**

Sisters: We are gonna talk over each other that will make you furious.

Lincoln: SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU GUYS ARE STUPID.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: Looks like my sister's are right for once.

* * *

 _Alternative Ending_

Sisters: Stop hurting Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: Ok.

Lincoln: You guys were right.

Sisters: Sorry for the black eye.

Lincoln: Like every episode, I forgive you.

Lincoln: Don't meddle please.

Sisters: Ok.

* * *

 ** _The End._**

 ** _I would like to thanks DreadedCandiru2 for coming up with the lines:_**

 ** _"We gang up on a expy of a character from Hey Arnold"_**

 ** _"Crap, the bully is Bobby's crazy sisters"_**

 ** _"She does that because she loves you"_**

 ** _"Your stupid"_**

 ** _I did reword it tho._**


	6. One of The Bois in The Nutshell

**Requested by ThatEngineer's Son**

* * *

 _One of The Bois in The Nutshell_

Lincoln: Hi I'm Lincoln Park and welcome to worst season 1 episode.

Lincoln: I'm tired of being with my sister, I want brothers.

Lisa: Hi I'm Dexter and I heard you want brother instead of sisters?

Lincoln: Yes.

Lisa: Here's a watch.

Lincoln: Thx.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln" oh wow I'm in a different dimension.

Loki: Hi I'm Thor's brother and I look like that type of dude that plays Pokemon Go everyday.

Loni: Hi I'm White Patrick Star and I look like I can have sex with Leni.

Luke: Hi I'm Duke and I love Nickelback.

Lane: Hi I'm Line and I'm the fucked up verison of Robbie Williams.

Boy Lynn: Hi I'm White Micheal Jordan and I'm number 0 at everything.

Lars: Hi I'm a My Chemical Romance member and life is depressing.

Leif: Hi I'm Leaf and I stink like shit.

Lexx: Hi I'm the bootleg version of every Disney Prince or I'm Prince Bitch.

Levi: Hi I'm the real Dexter and I'm gay for Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty cuz he's smart and "Rick and Morty" is the smartest TV show.

Leon: Goo Goo (Hi I'm Lion and I just did a poo poo)

Loki: We're going to Dairy Land.

Lincoln: Yay, my dumb sisters would never want me to go to a bootleg Disneyland.

Loni: What the fuck do you mean by sisters?

Lincoln: From my dimension.

Loni: Wut?

Lincoln: Your more retarded then Leni, Clod, and me when I'm in selfish mode.

 ** _*Later*_**

Brothers and Lincoln: We had fun at Disneyland, had pizza, farted and other boy things.

Lincoln: I'm gonna stay in this dimension, which I will regret it the next day.

 ** _*The Next Day_** ** _*_**

Brothers: Let's make Lincoln's life miserable.

Lincoln: Oh no.

 ** _*Insert montage of brother torture*_**

Lincoln: I want my sisters.

Brother: Lol.

Lincoln: Found the watch.

Boy Lynn: Gonna pantsy you first before you leave forever.

Lincoln: Fuck you.

Linka: Oh no I'm a girl.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: It was nightmare.

Sisters: You okay Linky Park?

Lincoln: No, I had a nightmare.

Lincoln: I love you guys.

Sisters: We love you too.

* * *

 _Alternative Ending_

Brother: We got your watch.

Lincoln: You been torturing me and now I'm furious.

Lincoln: I'm gonna fight you guys.

 ** _*One brutal and awesome fight scene later*_**

Lincoln: Yes.

Linka: Oh no, I'm a girl.

 ** _*Later*_**

Sisters: You ok?

Lincoln: No, I had nightmare.

Sisters: Tell us.

Lincoln: First, I gotta make sure I cry because ever fanfic writer, including AcropolisGD, likes a sensitive me.

 ** _*One explanation later*_**

Lincoln: And that's my nightmare.

Sisters: Let's comfort him.

Lincoln: I love you guys.

Sisters: We love you too Lincoln Park.

* * *

 ** _The End._**


	7. Green House in The Nutshell

_Requested by Hitler (There is a guest with the name Hitler)_

* * *

 _Green House in The Nutshell_

Lincoln: Hi I'm Lincoln Park and welcome to another Lincoln torture.

Mrs Johnson: Lincoln Park, you hate polar bear because your chart is high.

Lincoln: Idiots, I have 10 sisters, I can't do this.

Lincoln's stupid ass clasmate: We will hate you if you kill polar bear.

Lincoln: Fuck you guys, hope you all actually die except Clod.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: Please stop using electronic.

Sisters: No.

Lincoln: I'm gonna use the poster to make you guys sad.

Sisters: We're sad.

Sisters: We want to help.

Lincoln: Yay.

 ** _*Later*_**

Gamers: We are gonna play with you at the worst time moment.

Lincoln: I can't you guys, I'm on green level.

Gamers: We are gonna force you to do this.

Lincoln: Fine.

 ** _*Later*_**

Sisters: We are mad that your hogging the electricity even tho your being forced.

Gamers: Bye Lincoln Park.

Lincoln: I hope the gamers dies in a car accident.

 ** _*Later*_**

Mrs Johnson: We won the contest and I named the polar bear after me.

Classmate: *Complains*

Mrs Johnson: I don't give a crap about your complaining.

Lincoln: I'm dirty and I gonna shower outside of school.

* * *

 _Alternative Mode_

Gamers: Let's force Lincoln into doing things to make his house green level and play games.

Lincoln: No fuck you.

Gamers: Do it or else.

Sisters: We saw that the gamers were forcing you to hog the electricity and were mad at them.

Gamers: Lincoln is stupid.

Lincoln: That's it.

 ** _*One intense fight later*_**

Gamers: We're gone now.

Sisters: Wow your strong Linky.

Lincoln: Thanks.

 ** _*A few days later*_**

Lincoln: We won the contest but my stupid ass teacher named the polar bear after herself.

Sisters: Bruh.

* * *

 ** _The End._**


	8. Frog Wild in The Nutshell

_**Requested by Fanboy-Guest.**_ _ **Dont worry Hitler (Guest), I'll get your request ready soon.**_

* * *

 _Frog Wild in The Nutshell_

Lincoln: Hi I'm Lincoln Park and welcome to the frog episode.

Mrs. Johnson: We gonna do what Lincoln's dirty ass sister hate: Digesting Frogs.

Lincoln: Yay.

 _ ***Later***_

Lana: Hi I'm Peppa Pig and I don't want you to digest these frogs.

Lincoln: I'm gonna do it anyways.

Lana: I'm gonna show you a video that will make you heartbroken.

 _ ***One heartbroken video later***_

Lincoln: (Crying) Wow, I can't believe my dumbass is about to kill these fuckers.

Lana: Let's break into the classroom where the store brand Ms. Krabappal keeps the frog.

Lincoln: ok

 _ ***Later***_

Lincoln and Lana: Yay, we saved the frogs and we will get in trouble.

Mr. Huggins: Hi I'm Willy Wonka and I'm here at your stupid ass house to look the frogs.

Lincoln and Lana: Shit.

 _ ***Later***_

Mr. Huggins and Mrs. Johnson: We found the frogs and Lana will get scot-free while Lincoln Park gets detention.

Lana: I'm gonna show you the same video.

 _ ***Same video later***_

Mr. Huggins and Mrs Johnson: We will not digest frogs.

Lincoln and Lana: Yay.

Student: Two frogs are having sex.

Ms. Johnson: Get the fuck out of my classroom you literal piece of shit.

 _ ***Later***_

Lincoln and Lana: Oh no a restaurant is serving Donald Duck and his family for dinner, let's save them.

* * *

 _Alternative Mode_

Lincoln: I'm gonna digest the frog.

Lana: You can't.

Lincoln: I'm not gonna listen to your peppa pig looking ass.

Lana: (Sad Face)

Sisters: Why aren't we in this episode?

Lincoln: Because no one wants to see your shitty ass.

Sisters (Sans Lana): (Sad Face)

* * *

 _ **The End.**_


	9. Yes Man in The Nutshell

Sisters: (Playing Violin) Give me money, give me money, give me money, give me money, give me money, give me money, give me money.

Parents: Ok

Sisters: Yay!

Lincoln: Give me money.

Parent: No

Lincoln: I'm sad.

Sister: We invited a rip off of KISS to our little concert outside our house.

Lincoln and his friends: Yay!

Everyone: Oh no a giant spider.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Can anyone get the reference at the beginning.**_


	10. The Crying Dame in The Nutshell

_The Crying Dame in The Nutshell_

Lincoln: Hi I'm Lincoln Park and welcome to an episode where I guarantee that a song will be stuck on your head.

Lily: I'm gonna cry loud.

Loud Kids: Why is Lily crying.

Rita: Because she's a baby dumbass, all of you cried before expect for Lucy's creepy ass.

Lucy: Hi I'm that girl from The Ring and I can still see you through my bangs.

 *** _Later*_**

Lori: I found Fenton the fox.

Fenton: Hi I'm Foxy the fox and I'm gonna sing a annoying ass song that Lily will enjoy while the Loud Kids will get annoyed.

Parent: Oh hell nah, You guys got Satan with you.

Loud Kids: Bruh.

 ** _*Later*_**

Fenton: I'm still singing this annoying ass songs for Lily's coconut head ass

Loud Kids: We hate you Foxy and we're gonna throw you in the dumps.

Fenton: Oh fuck.

Lori: Foxy is in trash.

Loud Kids: Yay!

 ** _*Next Day*_**

Lily: Foxy is gone and I'm sad.

Leni: Oh no, Lily misses Foxy.

Lincoln: We gotta get Foxy back.

Sisters: Yes.

 ** _*Later*_**

Fenton: I'm dead.

Loud Kids: Fuck.

Lincoln: I'll be Foxy.

Sister: Ok.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: Hi lil' bitch, I'm Foxy.

Lily: Since I'm a baby, I believe that Foxy is here even tho that's Lincoln Park.

Luna: I'm gonna use the acoustic guitar and sing that annoying ass songs with a beautiful voice.

Everyone: Let's sing.

Parents: OH FUCK THIS, LETS GO TO GERMANY IN 1939 BEFORE THE INVASION OF POLAND HAPPENED EVEN THO IN THE EPISODE WE JUST SCREAMED.

* * *

 _Alternative Ending_

Lincoln: Oh fuck the head fell off.

Lily: OMG I can't believe Foxy was hurting Lincoln.

Lincoln: Wat?

Lily: I'm gonna beat this retarded bootlegged Foxy head because of what he did to my brother.

 ** _*Later*_**

Everyone: Yay, Foxy is officially dead.

Parents: Let's get ice cream.

Everyone: Yay.

* * *

 ** _The End._**


	11. Save The Date In The Nutshell

_Save The Date In The Nutshell_

Lincoln: Hi I'm Linkin Park.

Lincoln friends: You and Robbie Rotten are dating so let's make fun of you.

Lincoln: Shut up you stupid fuck, I'm gonna insult Ronnie Anne even tho she can hear me.

Clyde: You made her sad.

Lincoln: I don't give a crap.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lori: You made Ronnie Anne cry and Bobby break up with me because of your stupid ass.

Lincoln: Shut up bitch, I didn't know Ronnie was Bobby's sister.

Lori: We're going to a restaurant.

Lincoln: Crap.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lori: We're here.

Bobby: Hi I'm Booby McBooby and I'm still mad.

Ronnie Anne: Hi I'm Robbie Rotten and I'm also mad.

Lincoln: Let's just get this over with.

Clyde: Hi I'm Clod and I'm here to help.

Lincoln: Why?

 ** _*Later*_**

Clyde: I'm gonna ruin it for Booby.

Lori: Boo Boo Bear, please.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: Ew pet name.

Lincoln: We're getting along good.

Ronnie Anne: Yep.

Lincoln: Oh no, my ugly and stupid ass classmates are here, gotta hide.

Clyde: Let me help.

Lincoln: Crap, they saw me.

Lincoln classmates: He's on the date, let's laugh like some stupid cunt.

Lincoln: Shut up, I'm gonna insult Ronnie Anne again.

Ronnie Anne: Wow, that hurts.

Lincoln: Shit, gotta fix this.

Lincoln: I'm gonna use romantic words.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: We made up.

Lori and Bobby: And we're back to together.

 ** _*Later*_**

Ronnie Anne: How dare you kiss me.

 ** _*Hard_** ** _Slap*_**

Lincoln's classmate: Let's leave you alone.

Ronnie Anne: Now no more teasing will happen.

Lincoln: Yay.

* * *

 _Alternative Ending_

Lori: Lincoln Park, don't you dare...

Lincoln: Shut your fucking mouth for once, Ronnie Anne bullied me and you think that romantic? No it isn't you piece of shit and Booby is a bad boyfriend if he breaks up with you from an insult that I said about his sister.

Everyone:...

Lincoln: Let's...Just...Leave.

Lori: Alright.

Bobby: Mom is gonna be whoop your ass with la chancla.

Ronnie Anne: Shit.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lori: Sorry.

Lincoln: I forgive you.

 ** _*Later*_**

Ronnie Anne: I'm sorry.

Lincoln: I forgive you.

* * *

 ** _The End._**


	12. No Place Like Homeschool In The Nutshell

_No Place Like Homeschool In The Nutshell_

Lincoln: Hi I'm Lincoln Park.

Lori: Wake up your failures, it's time for school.

Siblings (Sans Lola): *Groans*

Lola: Shut up and let me have my stupid ass beauty sleep.

Lucy: Princess Bitch is not ready.

Lincoln: Its Pageant season.

 _ **Later***_

Lincoln: We want to be homeschooled.

Parents: Ok.

 _ ***Later***_

Siblings (Sans Lola): Yay we're getting homeschooled.

Lola: Don't slack off.

Siblings: Shut the fuck up you stupid ass brat, we can do whatever we want.

 _ ***Later***_

Siblings: OMG ICE CREAM.

Mr. Grouse: Hi I'm Mr. Duck Duck Goose and I'm playing a Ice cream truck CD.

Siblings: We're sad.

 _ ***Later***_

Lola: Tomorrow is the test because it said it on page 2 of the math book.

Lincoln: Oh fuck.

Siblings: Please help us.

Lola: No

Siblings: Please help us.

Lola: No

Siblings: Please help us.

Lola: No

Siblings: Please help us.

Lola: Ok.

 _ ***Later***_

Rita: Well you all pass except Lola cause she's a failure and she is going back to school for being a failure at this test.

Siblings: Oh shit, we fucked up Lola.

 _ ***Later***_

Siblings: Your staying home while we go to school for messing u up.

Lola: Thanks.

Siblings: Oh no the bus *Runs*

Mr. Grouse: Your a dumbass.

Lincoln: Fuck.

* * *

 _Alternative Ending:_

Lincoln: We want to be homeschool.

Parent: Fuck you weak ass grandpa, your a failure.

Lincoln: I'm sad.

Parents: Your sisters are also failures.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


	13. Get The Message In The Nutshell

_Requested By Hitler (He said anything)_

 _I hated Lori in this episode, like literally._

* * *

 _Get The Message In The Nutshell_

Lincoln: Lincoln Park Here.

Lincoln: I'm playing a VR game where I kill Zombies by using an wack ass trend from 2014 or something.

Lori: Hi I'm Lardy and I'm gonna threaten you for entering my room.

Lincoln: Fuck you.

 ** _*Later*_**

Lincoln: Ah crap I left my VR thing in the bathroom and Lardy broke it and now I'm Mad AF.

Clyde: Wow.

Lincoln: I'm gonna give Lardy a rant voicemail while Luna, AKA Moon, will play her shit guitar riffs to censor my bad words.

Lori: My apologies isn't seriously but here's you VR thing you little shit.

Lincoln: Oh fuck, I need to delete the message.

 ** _*Insert Montage and Clod nose bleed with Lardy*_**

Lincoln: I failed.

Lori: Don't voicemail me again.

Lincoln: Ok.

 ** _Later*_**

Lori: WHY DID YOU WRITE "WORST SISTER EVER!" ON ME?

Lincoln: Oh shit I awoken America.

* * *

 _Alternative Ending_

Lori: Sorry for breaking your VR thing, here you go.

Lincoln: Wow, thanks.

Lori: I'm surprise your didn't throw a tantrum and called me the worst sister ever.

Lincoln: I gotta tell you of how I acted after you broke my VR.

 ** _Later*_**

Lincoln: I'm sorry, please don't kill me.

Lori: Its Ok, I forgive you.

Lori: Lets hug it out.

Lincoln and Lori: *Hugs*

* * *

 ** _The End._**


	14. Luna Fanboy in The Nutshell

_Luna Fanboy in_ _The Nutshell_

Luna Fanboy: Oh boy, a episode of the Loud House with my favorite character.

 ** _*In The T.V*_**

Lincoln: LUNA, STOP PLAYING YOUR TRASH MUSIC AND GO LISTEN TO LORI'S BITCHASS.

Luna looks at Lincoln angrily, walked up to him and softly slap him.

 ** _*Out the T.V*_**

Luna Fanboy: THIS IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER, WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKKKK.

Luna Fanboy takes a pitchfork and invades Nickelodeon.

LH Writer: WTF?

Luna Fanboy: YOU MADE LUNA SO OUT OF CHARACTER.

LH Writers looks at reader.

LH Writers: Why does our fandom has to be like this.

* * *

 ** _The End._**

 ** _I made because of something like this I found in the Wiki. Also, this is the first "In The Nutshell" chapter that isn't an episode or fanfic_**


	15. Lincoln Fanboy in The Nutshell

**_GennaiArakida-XIV: I'll see what I can do_**

 ** _DreadedCandiru2: I also don't know how this "Luna is the nicest Loud" thing started. Also, I wouldn't consider Luna either nice or mean, I would say it neutral, mostly on the nice side and less on the mean side._**

 ** _Fanboy-Guest: Maybe this nutshell will make you laugh or triggered xD_**

* * *

 _LF: Lincoln Fanboy_

* * *

 _Lincoln Fanboy in The Nutshell_

Lincoln Fanboy: Oh boy, a Loud House episode featuring the god of the show, Lincoln Park.

Lincoln Park: _*Abuses parents, slaps all his sisters, fights with Clyde (Clod), curses in class, ect*_

LF: Ahh, life is good.

LF: _*Sees someone calling Lincoln horrible*_ OH HELL NAW, SOMEONE IS DISRESPECTING OUR GOD? WE GOTTA KILL ALL LINCOLN HATERS.

LF then kills off every Lincoln hater and became the American Adolf Hitler.

* * *

 ** _The End._**


	16. Sam Haters in The Nutshell

**_DreadedCandiru2: It might be possible that off-screen, the sisters, like the "mean" ones, apologized for their action._**

 ** _Fanboy-Guest:_** ** _I'll see what I can do._**

 ** _Guest: I don't read stories on Wattpad or do Wattpad stories in the nutshell but if I do, I might do on a story that my friend requested in my PM called "Loud House: New Friends"_**

* * *

 _Requested by Eclar1916_

* * *

 _Sam Haters in The Nutshell_

Sam Hater: Hi I'm a homophobic prick and there a new episode called "L is For Love" featuring my favorite character, Moon.

SH: I wonder who this Sam guy is?

 ** _*Sam is revealed to be a girl*_**

SH: OMFG, SAM IS A GIRL? I AM GONNA WHINE ABOUT IT LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH I AM.

SH: *goes online and complain*

LGBT supporters: Stfu you homophobic prick, just because Moon is bisexual doesn't mean you can fucking WHINE about it, at least she and Sam won't get accidentally get pregnant just like your parents did.

SH then became gay in the future.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _I would like to thank Eclar1916 for some of the line ideas._


	17. Shop Girl In The Nutshell

_It's been a while since I uploaded a chapter to "In The Nutshell". Here's one of the most recent episode of the Loud House._

* * *

 _Shop Girl In The Nutshell_

Leni: Hi I'm Lari and welcome to an episode on me.

Leni: I'm gonna get stuff at the mall.

Siblings: Ok.

 ** _*Later*_**

Siblings: Why are you beaten up?

Leni: Shit happens at the mall all the time.

Siblings: Lets make you aggressive.

 ** _*Later*_**

Leni: I failed to understand how to be aggressive due to my habit of nature, meaning I'm always gonna be nice.

Siblings: Be Aggressive.

Leni: No.

Siblings: Be Aggressive.

Leni: No.

Siblings: Be Aggressive.

Leni: Ok.

 ** _*Later*_**

Leni: Thanks to you guys, I finally got all the stuff.

Siblings: Yay.

Minor Customers: Oh no, we don't have the things that Lari has.

Leni: I feel bad for them, I'm gonna be nice to them and give them my stuff.

 ** _*Later*_**

Siblings: Where's your stuff.

Leni: I gave them away since I'm not mean and I want to stay nice and make them happy.

Minor Customer: For being nice, here's some rewards.

Ms. I Forgot Her Name: Hi, I'm the manager of this mall and was wondering if you want a job here.

Leni: Sure.

Lincoln: Wow, she got free stuff.

Lola: I tried to be nice to get free stuff but failed.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

I liked this episode for far, it shows the kindness of Leni Loud, sure she may be dumb (like me) and stuff, but you gotta admit, she does nice stuff too.

Also, the ending was hilarious, I liked how Lola tried to be nice to get rewards, only to threaten the guy at the end.


	18. Be Stella My Heart In The Nutshell

_To be honest, the episode "Be Stella My Heart" was predictable, I knew they were gonna fight over Stella, the new girl from White Hare._

 _I give the episode: 8/10._

* * *

 _Be Stella My Heart in The Nutshell_

Lincoln: Welcome to the most predictable episode of season 3.

Lincoln and Friends: Look it's the new girl, quick, act cool, or in this case, act so fucking awkward.

Stella: Hi I'm basically the first Asian character to be in the Loud House.

Stella: Ah Lincoln Park, Clod, Roosty, Sack, and country boi, hi.

Friends: We gonna act awkward.

Stella: I'm gonna walk away now.

 ** _*Later*_**

Friends: Stella likes one of us.

Stella: Hey grandpa, let's go to a rip-off of burger king.

Lincoln: Yay.

Rusty: Its always Lincoln first.

 ** _*Later*_**

Rusty: Yay I got her.

Lincoln: Hey what the fuck?

Liam: Now I have her.

Liam: Me and this Asian female take a picture of us being characters from "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi"

Zach and Clyde: We got her later.

 ** _*Later*_**

Friends: We got fancy.

Rusty: We all saw that one love show and took its advice.

Friends: Yep.

Friends: We gonna sabotage each other.

Lincoln: If you think I'm a saint, then you clearly haven't seen this scene.

 ** _*Later*_**

Friends: We got into an agrument and fought violently.

Lincoln: Once again, I'm not a saint.

 ** _*Later*_**

Friends: It's All Stella fault even tho she did nothing wrong like Hitler and Stalin.

 ** _*Later*_**

Friends: Were not gonna be your boyfriend.

Stella:...Really?

 ** _*Later*_**

Friends: Were sorry.

Stella: It's okay.

* * *

 ** _The End_**


	19. Clincoln McLoud In The Nutshell

Lincoln: Let's take the wrong baby because we clearly don't know my little sister.

Clyde: ok

Lincoln: Let's deal out some justice.

Clyde: ok

Lincoln: Let's revive the Roman Empire and start a World War 3 but with swords instead of guns, let's also recreate the Armenian Genocide but with Saudi Arabia, Romania, China, American, Germany, and many EU country.

Clyde: ...Ok


	20. Breaking Dad In The Nutshell

**_Breaking Dad In The Nutshell_**

Lily: I am unable to recognized my own father, Lynn Loud Sr., due to the fact that our grumpy old neighbor, Mr. Bud Grouse, is currently wearing my father's sea green sweater. But you can't ignore the fact that I looked endearing with the sweater on.


	21. Frenzy In The Nutshell

**_(Requested By Flagg1991)_**

 ** _Frenzy in The Nutshell_**

Lola: I was asleep when all of a sudden, Lincoln Park came out of nowhere and raped the living shit out of me.

Lincoln: Take daddy's dick you tiny slut.

Lincoln: I swear to god if you tell anyone about this, I'll rip your spine in half and then Soviet-style torture you and then kill you. Understand.

Lola: Yes

 ** _*Later*_**

Lola: Guys Lincoln has raped me.

Sisters: Were mad.

 ** _Later*_**

Lincoln: I'm back

Sisters (except Lola): *Tackles him* Were gonna cut your dick off because you raped Lola.

Lincoln: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY DICK...

 ** _The End_**


	22. Study Muffin In The Nutshell

**_Study Muffin In The Nutshell_**

Lincoln's sister: We are horny over a British guy.

Lynn Sr: I have no idea why I'm obsessed with Mr. British here but it's feels great.

Lincoln: I'm also horny over my substitute teacher.

Lincoln: Also I dispise my sister for keeping Mr. British away from me.


End file.
